


Starburst

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Extra Treat, Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Han, Leia, and Luke get a little downtime during a mission.





	Starburst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elareine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/gifts).



Sunlight on this planet is weird. Luke's been reading up on the peculiar astronomical phenomenon that drew a habitable planet into the orbit of a pulsar. Han has skirted enough of them to be sure that standing on a world like this is asking to be dead from X-rays and gamma poisoning within minutes, and that's if the pulsar wind hasn't already stripped away all the atmosphere before you got there. Instead, the radiation bounces off the huge atmosphere of this over-sized rock, leaving enough warmth behind to support life. The gravity's a little harsh but after a day or two, it's not that bad to acclimatize to, not considering some of the places Han's been. It's a nice enough place, if he ignores the light.

Morning dawns over this impossible world with freaky pulses almost too fast to observe, and that's the other thing. Luke's been nose-deep in scientific journals all saying the same thing: they shouldn't be able to see light through this atmosphere at all. If deadly radiation can't get through, nothing should. But they can see through the soup, which has drawn a lot of eggheads to this place asking why.

And where the scientists come, the politicians follow. The pulsar's lone planet, Noan's World, is rich in every mineral resource Han can imagine, and everybody wants a slice: poor neighboring systems, wealthy representatives from the Mining Guild, not to mention the three corporations who paid for the scientific study that gave the galaxy the news. The New Republic wants its own piece of the action in tax revenues from everyone who takes away a share, and they're the ones negotiating how to divvy up the prize.

Leia's got the cake cutter. That's why they're here. Officially, Luke's along as her bodyguard. Back in the old days, Jedi used to show up to negotiations to help assure fair deals were made. Han thinks to himself Luke is being used as a lucky charm rather than a judge, but he's smart enough not to tell Luke or Leia that. Chewie would agree with him, but Chewie can't come within a parsec of the pulsar without getting splitting headaches, poor guy.

Han is transportation, and since that doesn't need to happen again until Leia is finished with her work here, he's also on childcare duty.

"Here you go," he says, putting up the last of the blocks in a loose pyramid. Ben is already scooting towards the pile, and in moments, he's knocked it over with a burble of glee. He'll be talking soon, and walking soon, and they won't be able to bring him on the ship like this as often. There's too much trouble a kid can get into besides spreading his toys all over the deck.

The hatch starts the grind before it opens. Han scoops Ben into his arms. One time, he left the ramp down. One time, the kid crawled down and out of the ship. They were docked, plenty of people around the spaceport, and Luke picked him up before he was even out of sight. But never again.

"You're back early."

"We're almost finished," Leia says, kissing him then kissing Ben's head. "They'll sign the agreement tomorrow, and we can go home. I decided I could leave them alone for an evening." She's doing her share of babysitting this trip, too.

"Do I have to be there tomorrow?" Luke asks, already rummaging in the galley for their dinner. "It's unnerving when the delegates look at me every time they want to speak."

"The last Force user any of them dealt with was Vader. They're worried you'll choke them if you get annoyed." She doesn't pause over the name like she used to. She's still very clear on the separation as far as she's concerned: Anakin Skywalker was the Jedi Knight who married their mother, and Darth Vader was the evil bastard who murdered their parents the day she and Luke were born. Luke has stopped arguing with her about it, and Han has always known better than to start. "Yes, you should be there when they sign."

Luke doesn't answer. He'll be there because Leia wants him to be there, and he tells her yes on almost everything she asks, from doing escort duty to burying the secret of what their father became.

Luke loves Leia with a kind of intensity that scares Han sometimes, the kind of pure flame that ought to scorch planetscapes. Han can't be that kind of constant, not to her, not to Luke, not to anybody. He flickers. He loves her of course, loves them both beyond measure. Love is easy. Love is burying his face in the back of Luke's hair and rubbing his shoulders while he makes dinner, and resting his head against Leia's leg while she reads over whatever work she brought home tonight. It's making dumb jokes just to watch them both roll their eyes at him in the exact same way, and noticing how they taste almost the same when he kisses each one. He's got the devotion part down, too, no problem. He'll happily walk into hell for either one, and he's done that. They all have. Han loves them both so much it hurts, but he can see Luke looking at Leia and he knows Luke would actually burn down the galaxy for her if she needed him to. And that worries Han more than he can admit to either one.

Tonight isn't for being scared. Tonight is for Leia to take Ben from Han so she can feed him, relaxing from her day as she cuddles her baby. Tonight is for the good smell of whatever Luke's frying up for them, and the secured hatch where the rest of the people on this weird world are outside, and Han's in here with the three humans he loves most. Tonight is for not considering what will have to change once the baby learns to talk, and enjoying the time they can spend together now. Tomorrow night they'll be setting their course for home.

Soon enough, Ben's down to sleep in his crib, and Leia doesn't have a pile of work to get through in the quiet time. It isn't long before the three of them are tangled up together, sweat-soaked and desperate, trying to keep the noise down. Ben can sleep in another cabin but the in-ship comms are fried again which means they have to leave the doors open. The fear of being caught isn't as dire when it's just the risk of a high-pitched wail in the middle of the night. Back on Coruscant, or anywhere else Leia's job takes her and they follow like obedient waterbirds swimming behind their mother, there's a much higher penalty for being found out. Chewie knows. Lando suspects. No one else can.

Luke is buried inside her tonight, so deep his soul is drowning, and Han has found just the right friction up against his thigh, enjoying the slick feel as they writhe next to him. Luke's back arches as he comes, the way it always does. Han splays his fingers against his warm skin. Sometimes, on the best nights, Luke's powers ripple out far enough that Han can feel what he does. He's pretty sure Leia always senses what Luke feels.

She's close now. Han nudges Luke away, and he drops his mouth to her, reveling at the taste as he licks away every drop of salt-sweet with thick wipes of his tongue. Leia's shouts are swallowed in her throat as she comes. Han takes the chance to slide into her, feeling the tight clench of her body as she rides out her pleasure with him, kissing her like he needs her air to breathe.

It's good. It's really good. Han's never been this happy for this long, and he intends to hold onto this, hold onto them, flickering in joy like a star no one should ever see, brighter than ten thousand other suns.


End file.
